


Very Short Ship Drabbles For My Lovely Mutuals

by Kookiefluffle (orphan_account)



Series: Shipping stuff [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kookiefluffle
Summary: i just kinda wanted to write some soft fluffy drabbles for some of my closest mutuals cause they're so epic - hope you enjoy them (p.s. none of them have been proof read am sorry i am lazy but yeah)





	1. trebleyoongi

**Author's Note:**

> drabbles for my [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunkissedkookie) mutuals

The room was warm and homely, the cold British winter unable to breach the walls of the cosy house, and all that could be heart was the soft sounds of the piano being played. The ivory and ebony keys were grazed softly, the young man pressing down on them softly to play only the sweetest melody. He felt true contentment inside his being as he played the soft lullaby, especially when he looked at the person who was snuggled up to his chest.

Fro inhaled Yoongi’s scent as he played, the smell of mahogany and pine invading her senses and comforting her agitated mind. She had come home from helping out at her mum’s café, something she hadn’t done since she had moved in with Yoongi and gotten a full-time job, but as a favour to her parents she had agreed to take care of the store for the day. She had forgotten how stressful it could be, and had been wholly unprepared for the mess when a particularly rude customer tried to flirt with her and refused to take the ring on her finger as proof that she was unavailable. The entire store, all the customers, even the air had become tense when the man had gotten increasingly angry at her rejection of his advances – it was just lucky for her that one of her brothers had been working at the back of the store and came out to kick the idiot out. Fro had been tense for the rest of the day, and when she had locked up and dropped the keys to her mum’s house, she promised to herself that she would try her best to avoid having to be in that sort of situation again.

All of the anxiety had been pushed out of her, however, when she got home to Yoongi’s soft hug and warm smile. As soon as she walked in the door, it was almost as if her husband had sensed her low mood, and he was there ready to comfort her with his steady presence and calming embrace. He had guided her to their living room, pulling her against him as they sat on the loveseat together, and helped her breathe as she ranted (and cried… just a little) about her stressful day. He had made dinner for her, treating her like a queen, and even talked about nonsensical trivialities knowing that his voice often calmed his love.

As Fro lay against Yoongi’s chest, the sound of his lullaby caressing her, his heartbeat in her ear, she knew that she was the luckiest person in the world.


	2. shleepyshauna

Education was difficult, something that everyone knew, and choosing what to do for the future was even harder. Yet once the decision was made, everything seemed to fall into place, and university became the next big adventure. And with the beginning of university came the Fresher’s fair. The large room was bustling with activity, shouts and laughter echoing around, the babble of voices sounding like one huge sound burst and was somewhat intimidating. Shauna felt incredibly small standing amongst the crowd, her friends following behind her, as they purveyed the various stalls.

She smiled sheepishly at a student at the Kendo stall who was desperately trying to call her over to get her to sign up (she wasn’t interested in Kendo), and walked off to try and find some societies or clubs that she wanted to join. She was determined to be active and social at university, most everyone having told her that it was at university that people made most of their friends for life, made the best memories, and often time ended up meeting their romantic interests. Many people called Shauna a romantic, but she was hopeful that she would find someone she could love as well by the time she left – not during the first year, maybe later on.

She decided that she should visit the dance company of the university. She enjoyed dancing, even doing it as an extracurricular activity during her school years, and she was excited to join her peers and dance with them. Scanning the stalls, her face brightened with a smile when she spotted the large poster on the wall above a stall that indicated to her where the dance club was. With her friends in tow, Shauna rushed towards the stall.

Only to freeze in shock at what she saw there.

The most beautiful boy that she had ever seen was sat in the chair behind the table, handing a leaflet to the person he was talking to, making a note of something on the laptop in front of him. He had soft honey blond hair that matched gorgeously with his warm complexion. He had pretty brown eyes that creased into crescents as he smiled at the stall visitor, a cute button nose, soft cheeks, and plush pink lips. Shauna glanced at the badge on his chest and noticed that he was the president of the dance club, and felt her heart skip a beat. Maybe she would find love in her first year after all.


	3. seokxslave

The flat was filled with sounds of screaming, gun shots and effects sounds, and various swearing. Anyone who walked past would think that there was an entire war going on in the tiny flat, and yet the man that stood in the kitchen doorway, staring with a disbelieving look into the living room, knew that this was not the case. He had known, had been told often by her brother, that Zi often got _incredibly_ invested in the video games that she played. He had been warned that, once she started a game that she truly wanted to conquer, it would be difficult to drag the controller away from her, to get her to look away from the screen.

Seokmin had noted all of this information, but he never truly absorbed it – he had just assumed that Zi’s brother had been exaggerating and that his adorable girlfriend wouldn’t be that crazy when it came to video games. And yet the sight in front of him now confirmed it. A game about zombies or something had been released and Zi had bought it upon release, and begun to play it as soon as she got home. That had been seven hours earlier. It was almost one in the morning and his girlfriend was still playing the game, an empty pizza box by her feet, hair tied up in a messy bun and a look of concentration on her face. Seokmin wasn’t sure whether he should be amused or bemused but he couldn’t help the thought that flashed through his mind as he looked at the dishevelled girl on the sofa.

He really had the most beautiful girlfriend.

Avoiding making too much noise, lest he distract her, Seokmin walked over to the sofa. He softly placed the mug of coffee he had made next to Zi, before climbing around her to sit on the larger part of the soft that was left unclaimed. He grinned widely when Zi pecked him lightly on the cheek as a soft thank you, eyes still trained on the screen, and began to sip her beverage.


	4. woozifluffle

Bubbles. All around Kayleigh was hundreds of bubbles floating idly through the air, dancing in the breeze and gliding along the sky. As she lay on the cool grass, staring up at the sky, all she could see were the bubbles. She felt almost breathless looking at them play above her, their iridescent light glinting at her where the light bounced of the spheres perfectly. She happiness tickling inside of her as she observed the little rainbows that rested on the curves of various bubbles, as they moved across her vision. A gust of wind blew through the sky and Kayleigh grinned at the tumultuous whirlwind of bubbles that ensued, loving the simplicity and complexity of the things. How odd, that something so small, could bring her so much joy.

She looked to the side, laughing lightly when she saw Alice trying to pounce on some of the spheres, the kitten seeming to start in surprise every time one of the bubbles that she caught popped. If there was ever a time when a kitten could look completely befuddled, Kayleigh was sure it was in that moment.

Another laugh rang through her garden, one that was lower in tone, and tinged with a hint of melody (at least to her ears it was). She looked towards the porch, following the source of the sound, and smiled softly to herself. Jihoon stood upon the wood, strands of his baby pink hair sticking up oddly about his face, his large t-shirt almost swallowing his form. His eyes creased cutely as he laughed at the sight of Alice playing, while simultaneously topping up the liquid in the bubble machine. He had complained a lot when Kayleigh had suggested they buy it, complaining more when she began to call him _bubble_ again to tease him, and yet Kayleigh knew that he would end up loving it because he loved to spoil Alice with little toys. Looking at him laughing now, Kayleigh felt the tenderness of love sit in her heart. How odd, that someone so small, could bring her so much joy.


	5. prncemin

The water smelled of fresh rose petals, feeling silky and hot against the skin. Bath salts, essential oils, and bubble bars had all been used to add to the therapeutic feel of the bathtub, Jimin having decided he wanted only the best for his queen. He knew how hard she was studying, worry churning deep in his gut when he saw her dozing off randomly – the last straw had been this afternoon when she had literally fallen asleep while eating dinner, food still in her mouth. Jimin had felt his heart stop for a second as he worried that she was going to choke, and he had jumped up, startling her awake. He felt incredibly guilty and sad when she blinked up at him sleepily with her beautiful grey eyes, an unconscious pout forming with her lips, her cheeks pink with fatigue. Jimin couldn’t take it. She was driving herself to exhaustion with so much studying without a break.

He would have laughed at the squeak that escaped Aishah’s mouth when, later that evening, he had picked her bodily up from her desk where she was _still studying_ and taken her to the bathroom. He had run the bathtub to the temperature she liked it, adding in the extra stuff that Yoongi had recommended and said was good for relaxation, and he was going to make her relax for the afternoon even if it killed him. He sat her down on the closed toilet seat, ignoring her babbles of needing to get back to her studying, and tenderly undressed her – Aishah wasn’t arguing with him, which he was glad of, and he knew that she could tell he was close to snapping (not that she minded when he snapped, he knew the little minx liked to see him angry and quite liked the punishments that ensued).

Once he had fully undressed her, he picked her back up and placed her softly in the water, kissing her forehead. He leant back to undress himself, before manoeuvring himself into the bathtub with her, pulling her towards him so that her back was resting against his chest. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders when, as he softly massaged the stiffness out of her upper back, Aishah sighed sweetly and relaxed against him, soaking up the feeling of being pampered. He really couldn’t stand to see his queen in such an overworked state.


	6. prncetae

Nerves ran through her body as she looked out at the faceless crowd. The spotlights were blinding, all pointed in her direction, and she felt faint with all the attention. See, when Ammarah had begun posting on YouTube, she had never in her wildest dreams thought that she would become so popular. She had gained followers steadily over a few years, not many but enough that she felt encouraged to continue posting, when one day one of her videos had gone viral and her subscriber count escalated. She had both been ecstatic and shocked with the new exposure, but now, with her heart in her throat, she didn’t know how to deal.

When she had gotten the email about possibly interviewing a boy band at a convention, she had agreed without asking for too many details – they had given her vague questions to ask for her preparation, but for some reason they had wanted to keep who the band was a secret until they came out onto the interview stage. Ammarah had figured it was because they wanted to broadcast her live reaction to seeing whoever it was in the flesh, and had even given herself a pep talk to stay calm and collected, and _definitely_ not to show any expressions on her face if she didn’t like the people. What she hadn’t thought would happen, didn’t even consider it being a possibility, was the love of her life walking out onto the stage with his band.

Kim Taehyung was right in front of her face, and Ammarah felt like she was going to faint. And yet, when she babbled in shock about how the hell BTS were in front of her face (much to the amusement of the audience, who she noted in the back of her mind were giggling at her reaction), Taehyung’s warm smile comforted her enough to carry on. The love of her life was smiling at her, and Ammarah could feel her heart soaring.


	7. tae30m0ni

Moji was ready to fight. She eyes her professor angrily, knowing for sure that the nasty old man was ignoring her due to his own self-pompous view of the world, deeming that girls shouldn’t be in his chemistry class because he was a misogynistic pig. She honestly had no idea how he had even become a lecturer at her university, but she was infuriated that her grades would possibly suffer because the man was too busy trying to act self-important and too up his own arse to acknowledge the females in the lab room. She didn’t pay so much money a year just for this old man to chuck it down the drain just because he didn’t want to answer her questions.

As another five minutes passed and he still ignored her raised hand, Moji began to get up, the stress from her issues with her housing as well as the professor’s lack of manners finally getting to her. Who cared if she was going to possibly get kicked off the module for this, she would give the prick a piece of her mind.

She paused however, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, keeping her down. Her boyfriend, Taehyung, gave her a warm smile before sliding a note to her. This was the first module that they shared, and the first time they had labs together, so Taehyung hadn’t ever experienced teaching under the shitty professor. Moji read the note, which explained that she should just jot down her questions and he’d ask them for her, and after the lab they would go together to complain to faculty management, and sighed, anger leaving her body in a huff. Taehyung always managed to calm her down with his steady confidence, and she was sure they would be able to sort the issue together somehow. Taehyung had that ability, to make things go better for her. He always made things better.


	8. sugamonbot

Aka felt nauseous as he approached the classroom, feeling like he was going to throw up the bowl of cereal he had forced himself to eat that morning. He always felt nerves like this when he moved schools, even though he had done it at least five times in the last three years – frankly put he was surprised he managed to maintain his grades what with how often he had to uproot himself and move across the world with his parents. He was always having to make new friends, but never get too close, because he knew that, ultimately, he would have to up and leave again (the hazards of being the child of performers). This time though he had been assured he wouldn’t have to move again. His parents had finally decided to settle down and set up the performing arts school that they had dreamt about creating, and now that they had bought a building and started the school up, Aka was certain that this school would be the last school he would be the new kid in.

He walked towards the advanced placement music class, his hands clenched into fists so that he could feel the callouses on his fingers digging into his palm, and took a deep breath outside the door, before knocking and entering when called in. His hands itched for the need for familiarity, wanting his guitar in hand so that he could use it as a shield against the eyes that stared at him. He greeted the other students, bowing deep, willing his voice not to tremble.

When he looked up, he ended up making eye contact with a guy at the back of the classroom with mint blue hair, fox-like eyes, and pink lips pulled into a smirk. Aka felt a blush form on his face as the guy maintained eye contact with him as he turned to kiss the ear of a tall boy next to him, this one who was also looking at Aka, but with more shyness on his face and his own blush by his dimples. Aka wasn’t sure what to make of the interaction, but he was sure that his life at the school was already looking to be pretty interesting.


	9. petalgguk

Cherry blossoms floated down from the tree tops, swirling around her bright pink hair. Dee had decided to colour her hair such a vibrant colour when she had first won the week-long holiday package to Japan, wanting to associate the trip to a pretty colour. She felt so giddy walking around such a pretty street, the pink flowers that were raining around her making her smile at the beauty. The street was pretty empty, only a few people walking ahead of her, so she felt like she was secluded in her own little wonderland, and stopped to take various pictures and selfies.

She sat down on a nearby bench, staying under the trees, and hoping fervently that the flowers she could see clinging to her hair would somehow fuse to her head because they looked so _pretty_ and she honestly felt like a Disney princess. She rarely felt so free and happy, and the feeling of confidence in her made her feel even happier.

Dee looked up from her phone as someone sat down next to her, and a small gasp escaped her lips. She had known that BTS were promoting in Japan during that week, but she hadn’t been able to get tickets for anything, and so had resigned herself to not being able to see her favourite boys on that occasion – she didn’t want to follow them around when they were off schedule, hoping that they would be getting rest when they could. So, she couldn’t stop the stream of excited German babbling when her baby, Jeon Jungkook, sat down next to her on the bench. She watched as his pretty doe eyes widened in shock at her speech, realising she was European, and Dee felt like she was going to burst with glee when he agreed to take a selfie with her, his bunny smile lighting up his face.

Surrounded by falling cherry blossoms while she took a picture with the most beautiful boy alive, Dee felt like she was in a movie. And she never wanted it to end.


	10. puppyhob

It was very often in life now that Moshe walked around with a smile on his face. There was rarely a time, rarely a day, where he would go even three hours without smiling or laughing, a soft and happy smile constantly painting his face. He could attribute that to Jung Hoseok.

You see, one mundane night that Moshe had forced himself to go out to the closest grocery store once he realised his alcohol stash was low, a night as boring as any other, Jung Hoseok had crashed into Moshe’s life and changed it forever. _Literally_. Moshe had been very innocently eyeing the bottled of liquor in front of him when he had been bulldozed down by a hyperactive and incredibly drunk man. Said man, who seemed to be physically vibrating in his stupor, had apologised profusely while slurring over his words, and then, when Moshe had been slow to forgive due to the shock of what had just happened, the man burst out crying and flung himself bodily onto Moshe’s person, sobbing all the while. Gobsmacked, Moshe had tried to pry the pretty crying man off of him, yet the guy had clung onto him for dear life, even going so far as to wrap his legs around Moshe and refuse to let go until they became friends again. And then he had fallen asleep. So, Moshe had shuffled his way home with a koala-like human hanging off his body, and let the drunk man sleep on his soft. When morning came, he was amused at the embarrassment of the man who introduced himself as Hoseok, and they became fast friends soon after.

It was only natural that Moshe fell in love. Hoseok shined so brightly, his entire being was made of positivity and light and joy, and Moshe had no way of resisting such a siren call. He had no way of stopping himself from falling head over heels for Jung Hoseok, no matter how much of an odd drunk the guy was. He just never had expected to be loved back with the same intensity, and yet he was. Which is why, Moshe figured, it was a given that he was always smiling. He had every reason to smile. He was in love with the sun, and the sun loved him back.


	11. etherealkth

Abigail woke up with bleary eyes and to her face being squished between large, warm hands. The night was still around her, embers in the fire hissing and spitting as they began to die, and the starry sky lit the surrounding area beautifully, aiding the moon in its work. Tree’s rustled softly in the breeze, the wind whistling as it flew around and disturbed the plant life, and Abigail felt just a hint of chill reaching her bones. Which was just one of the reasons she didn’t complain about Taehyung squishing her face between his hands, the warmth of his appendages keeping her face warm. The main reason, however, was that she was used to it.

She would never understand why Taehyung loved to squish her cheeks so often, but it seemed that even after three years of dating, nothing would make Taehyung smile as cutely as when he was squishing her face. His square smile, his giggle, the happiness shining in his eyes when he did it… it was the reason why Abigail resigned herself to her fate. She snuggled closer to his warmth as he pinched her cheeks, ensuring she was fully conscious, before he handed her a thermos with hot chocolate. The tent was glowing softly with the lantern that was lit inside, calling for Abigail to come and sleep again, but she remained sat with Taehyung under the stars for a bit longer, wanting to appreciate this small moment of tranquillity.

Eventually though, her yawns became more frequent, and once she had drunk the last bits of hot chocolate, she and Taehyung headed into the tent to get some shut eye. She cuddled up to the warmth of his chest as she began to drift off, wishing him a good night in response to his usual ‘good night my sweet little berry’, and smiled into the soft kiss he placed on her lips. He always tasted so sweet, like strawberry haribos.


End file.
